The Ups And Downs Of Love
by rain9939
Summary: As Hinata waits for Sasuke to come home, she reflects on their life together and the ups and downs of love... AU/ SasuHina


Hinata sat down on the couch in the living room facing the doorway with a good book. She was feeling a whirlpool of emotions; happiness, excitement but also nervousness.

Today was finally the day that the soldiers were coming back from war. Eager families were waiting for them back home.

Unfortunately, today was also the day that the deceased soldiers' bodies were to be buried.

Hinata refused to believe that Sasuke could have ever died or be killed. As much as she wanted to face the facts; she just couldn't.

After all, how could you think negatively of the person you've loved for three years? A person who has loved you back even more. Through the good times and the bad. She adjusted the blanket and glanced at the clock hanging on the opposite wall. Two and a half hours left until she would get to see him again.

She opened her book and tried to read it, but with a frustrating sigh, she slammed it on the table and pulled her head back.

The thoughts of Sasuke weren't leaving her mind.

They had always been there at the back of her mind and she tried to shut them in tight, knowing she cried every time she thought about him.

Tonight was different. She would allow her self to bring up the pain she had held down for five months, because she knew that the thought of him returning soon would reassure her.

She remembered the first time they had met. She was a junior, and he was a sophomore. Apparently, the teacher suggesting help from a younger student didn't appeal to him and he had yelled and cussed at Hinata.

But it was alright though, because he had somewhat apologized the next week.

Later that month was the first time she felt his lips on hers. He was in one of his 'moods' and although she knew annoying him wasn't the smartest idea, she couldn't help herself.

He had slammed her against the wall and kissed her both hungrily and passionately, his hands digging into her hair and their tongues moving in a forbidden dance. She had loved it, but he claimed it was only to shut her up.

He could be a brutal, harsh person if he intended to. He could break a grown man's neck with a snap! and nobody wanted to be near him when he got into a temper. He was a mean, sarcastic, egotistical freak. And that's what she loved about him.

Once he admitted that he loved her though, she was quite literally the happiest girl alive. After graduation, they moved in together and lived a happy life until Sasuke had to go to war to fight for his country.

"A soldier's life is never easy," He had said, tracing her bottom lip. "I could die. But I'll die knowing you love me. And that makes me very, very happy." He flashed one of his rare smiles, but this time is was sad. He brushed off the tears that were rolling down her face, kissed her once more time and left.

She never gave up on him, even when he din't reply to at least one of the thousand letters she had sent. Pictures of the two still hung in the bedroom, and his things were arranged as if he had never left.

Sighing once again, Hinaya let her memories take over, soon falling in to sleep

She was awoken by hearing her name come out of his mouth. She rubbed her eyes groggily and got up, realizing that there was someone crouching beside her.

It was a guy with dark hair and straight, quizzical brows. His eyes stared right back at her as he smirked.

Hinata yawned and got up, not even paying attention. After all, why should she? He was just a vision, wasn't he? A vision that she saw everyday. A vision that haunted her and chilled her to the bone. His smirk had turned into a frown.

"Hinata." He whispered softly, following her in to the kitchen. That's weird. She thought. My visions have never spoken before.

She thought she was losing her mind when he followed her in to the kitchen. The sound of the coffee maker woke her up, alerting her that the guy leaning against the wall was more than a vision.

She turned back with a gasp and ran to him, hugging him hard.

He laughed. "I missed you too."

By now, she had begun to cry all over again. He wiped her tears just like he had 5 months ago.

"You never answered any of my letters."

"The postal service was really bad. I know that's no excuse, but the warden... well, he sort of looked through the letters, and if I was going to pour my heart out, I'd rather do it privately." He stroked her hair as she nodded softly.

"I love you." She whispered, a smile tugging at her lips.

"I know. I love you too." He cooed.

"But now you're back and we can do all that stuff we planned and you can even-"

"Hinata." He shut his eyes and looked down. "I can't stay. They're re-locating some soldiers- including me. There's been a breech at the borders and I have to leave early in the morning."

"Oh." She said slowly. "When are you going to come back?"

"7 weeks max. I promise."

She wasn't going to let this bring her down. She was determined to spend as much time as she could with him.

"Well, we still have one night together."

"Actually, just 5 hours." She gently slapped his arm.

"Don't ruin my mood."

Two months later, she got the news. But she refused to believe it, just like she had before. To her, he would always be alive. Not physically maybe, but he would always live in her heart.

She wiped a tear away and lay down a single rose on his casket. I love you were her last words to him when he was leaving for the second time two months ago. I love you were her last words to him now.


End file.
